Shugo Chara! & Heartcatch Precure! Team Up!
by Legarad
Summary: Esta historia la tengo desde diciembre pero también tengo un bloqueo de escritor. Un año después del final de heartcatch precure, Chypre viene con una mala noticia a Tsubomi de que el nuevo arbol de corazon se esta debilitando por una razón desconocida se ponen a correr hacia el jardín de la abuela y accidentalmente chocan con una chica pelirosa de 15 años.


Shugo Chara! X Heartcatch Precure!

Episodio 1: ¡Un Encuentro Inesperado!

Ha pasado casi un año de la derrota de los Desert Apostle, yo y mis amigas regresamos a la vida normal o eso pensábamos hasta que Chypre regreso en la tarde con malas noticias pues era el turno de ella de cuidar al nuevo Árbol de Corazón esta semana.

Tsubomi tenemos problemas, una misteriosa energía está debilitando al árbol _desu_ – dijo Chypre alterada

¿A qué te refieres con misteriosa energía? – pregunto Tsubomi

Al parecer esa misteriosa energía es muy similar a una Heart Flower por marchitarse _desu_ – respondió Chypre

Deberíamos ir con mi abuela, ella posiblemente sepa algo – comento Tsubomi y comenzó a correr hacia el Hanasaki Botanical Garden pero choca con una chica pelirosa de 15 años que estaba cerca de parque repartiendo afiches para concierto de Utau Hoshina.

Amu-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto una duende con un vestido rosada

¿Qué son esas cosas que parecen duendes? – pregunto Tsubomi

Amu-chan, al parecer esta niña puede vernos – comento una duende con vestido naranja en ese momento ambas sintieron una gran energía negativa

Tsubomi, esta energía es la que te decía _desu_ \- comento Chypre saliendo inmediatamente del bolso de Tsubomi

Al parecer proviene de parque – comento Tsubomi ambas corriendo a parque a revisar

Lo sabía son cincos X-Egg pero estan demasiado inestables– comento Amu

Sin el Humpty Lock no podemos purificarlos – comento una duende con ropa azul

Si necesita eso tal vez yo me pueda encargar, vamos Chypre – anuncio Tsubomi sacando su Heart Perfume

 _Semilla Precure adelante desu_

 _Precure, Open my Heart_

 _La flor que se extiende a través de la tierra,_

 _Cure Blossom_

Se ha transformado desu – comento sorprendida una duende verde

 _Inutil Inutil Inutil –_ se escuchaban de esos X-egg mientras atacaban con una fuerte ráfaga de energia que mando a volar a Blossom

Ran, Chara change – ordeno Amu ese momento ella Salto y atrapo a Blossom antes de caer

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Amu

Si gracias, esas cosas a pesar de ser pequeñas son bastante fuerte y rapido – respondio Blossom

Lo se pero puede ponerse peor – comento Amu

¿Realmente? – pregunto Blossom

Luego hablamos, tengo una idea para que pueda purificarlo – comento Amu señalando los dos tubos del parque

Ya veo eso pudiera funcionar – comento Blossom dándole marcha al plan de Amu. Amu con el Chara Change de Ran fue la carnada hacia el primer tubo mientras que Miki, Su y Dia se encargaron de vigilar la entrada y salida del otro tubo

¡Es el momento! – grito Amu

¡Blossom Tact! ¡Pink Forte Wave! – grito Blossom purificando a los X-Eggs convirtiéndose en Heart Egg

¡Lo logramos! – grito Chypre

Te llamas Tsubomi, ¿cierto? – pregunto Amu

Correcto, y tú debes ser Amu – respondio Tsubomi

Tsubomi-chan ¿Sabes algún sitio donde podremos hablar tranquilamente? – pregunto Amu

El jardín de mi abuela iba para ya en este momento – comento Tsubomi al mismo que estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto a sus compañeras precure sobre una reunión de emergencia en el jardín de su abuela

 _ **Hanasaki Botanical Garden**_

Yo soy Amu Hinamori Gracias a todas por venir – comento Amu

Lo que está amenazando a la ciudad y aparentemente al árbol del corazón son los X-Eggs – comento Tsubomi

¿Qué son los X-Egg? – pregunto Yuri

Los X-Eggs son los Heart Eggs corrompido, los Heart Eggs se corrompen cuando la persona deja de creer en sus sueños o está en una mentalidad negativa, unas diferencia de las Heart Flower es que ellos pueden extraerse solo y causar alboroto lo peor de todo son invisibles a las personas que no tienen pureza en el corazón, ¿cierto? Amu-chan – respondio Kaoruko

Correcto, hace 4 años en la primaria de la Academia Seiyo, se formo un grupo para proteger los sueños de los niños, yo fui a la ultima en entrar. – comento Amu


End file.
